


Unter Nachbarn

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [57]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Bickering, Domestic, Eating, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, Possibly Pre-Slash, Tatort Münster, Television Watching, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Abend unter Nachbarn.<br/>Thiel weiß Boernes selbstlosen Einsatz mal wieder nicht zu würdigen. Findet Boerne.<br/>Wer solche Nachbarn hat, braucht keine Feinde. Findet Thiel.</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/79560.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Unter Nachbarn

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Eigentlich hatte ich schon gedacht, jetzt hat sich meine Muse wirklich verabschiedet. Aber eine Dienstreise und florencewelshs letzter Eintrag haben mich dann doch nochmal zum Schreiben gebracht ;) Ist zwar nur ein bißchen sinnloses Geplänkel, aber was soll ich sagen ... ich habe die zwei vermißt.  
>  Originalpostingdatum: 24.4.2013

***

_... der Baßtölpel* ist ein streitbarer kleiner Geselle ..._

"Finger weg!" Thiel versuchte vergeblich, Boerne davon abzuhalten, nach seinem Teller zu greifen.

_... mit Vorliebe stiehlt er das Nistbaumaterial seiner Nachbarn ..._

"Ich hab' Sie doch gefragt, ob ich was für Sie mitbestellen soll!"

"Da hatte ich aber noch keinen Hunger", sagte Boerne und biß in das Stück Pizza, das er von Thiels Teller geangelt hatte.

_... der Zweck dieses Verhaltens ist unklar - da sich die Baßtölpelpopulation eifrig gegenseitig bestiehlt, wechselt das gesamte Baumaterial unzählige Male von einem Nest zum anderen und insgesamt gesehen erhöht sich der Aufwand des ..._

"Außerdem tue ich Ihnen damit nur einen Gefallen. Die Pizza ist sowieso zu viel für Sie."

"Was soll das denn heißen?" Auch seinem Versuch, den Teller außer Reichweite zu halten, war kein Erfolg beschieden. Boernes Arme waren einfach länger als seine, da biß die Maus keinen Faden ab. Thiel seufzte, als das nächste Stück Pizza den Besitzer wechselte.

"Etwas Gewicht zu verlieren, kann Ihnen nicht schaden", fuhr Boerne ungerührt fort. "Igitt, was ist das denn?"

"Kapern", brummte Thiel. "Das sind Kapern. Ich mag Kapern auf _meiner_ Pizza."

"Mein Wohnzimmer, mein Sofa, mein Bier, meine Pizza ... jetzt seien Sie mal nicht immer so selbstsüchtig. Wenn Sie jemanden einladen, könnten Sie ruhig etwas netter sein."

"Ich habe Sie überhaupt nicht -" Thiel holte tief Luft, als ihm bewußt wurde, daß er sich gerade durch Nebenkriegsschauplätze ablenken ließ. "Und Sie sind auch nicht mehr der Schlankeste. In letzter Zeit mal in den Spiegel geschaut?"

"Wieso?" Boerne zog den Bauch ein. "Ich bin top in Form. Für mein Alter."

"Ach was", brummte Thiel. "Für Ihr Alter."

"Genau. Und bei solchen Komplimenten wundert es mich nicht, daß Sie Ihre Abende alleine verbringen müssen - wenn Sie nicht wie heute auf meine Gesellschaft zurückgreifen können."

"Pfff ..." Thiel sicherte sich das letzte Stück Pizza. "Da hätte ich gerne drauf verzichtet."

"Erzählen Sie doch keinen Unsinn", Boerne gähnte und sackte auf dem Sofa zurück. "Wer hätte Ihnen denn dann geholfen, die Pizza aufzuessen?"

"Ich brauche keine Hilfe, um -"

"Schauen Sie mal, ein Küken. Niedlich."

Thiel sah wieder zum Bildschirm, den jetzt ein flauschiges knopfäugiges Etwas ausfüllte.

"Mhm."

"Und hungrig ..." ergänzte Boerne schläfrig, als das Küken den Schnabel aufsperrte.

"Schlafen Sie hier etwa gerade ein?"

"Das liegt nur an Ihrem Bier", murmelte Boerne und rutschte gegen seine Schulter. "Bier, Pizza und Dokumentarfilme über Seevögel, was hatten Sie erwartet? Außerdem habe ich seit ... seit 36 ... 38 Stunden nicht mehr ..."

"Boerne?"

Na super.

Hätte das nicht passieren können, _bevor_ seine Pizza geliefert wurde?

* Fin *

* Die ornithologischen Details stimmen hier ganz und gar nicht - mit Seevögeln kenne ich mich nicht aus, und ich hab' mir den Baßtölpel erst nach dem Schreiben näher angesehen. Die Küken "sperren" zum Beispiel nicht wie Singvögelküken, sondern stopfen ihren Kopf in den Schnabel/Hals des Altvogels, um den zum Hervorwürgen des Futters zu motivieren. Und das mit dem Nistmaterial habe ich auch dramatisiert. Künstlerische Freiheit und so ;) Wen's interessiert, der Wikipedia-Artikel zum Baßtölpel ist sehr detailliert. 


End file.
